prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
D-Von Dudley
| birth_place = New Rochelle, New York, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Melbourne, Florida | billed = The Southside of Dudleyville New York City, New York | trainer = Johnny Rodz | debut = December 1991 | retired = }} Devon E. Hughes (August 1, 1972) is an American professional wrestler, best known for his appearances with Extreme Championship Wrestling and World Wrestling Entertainment as D-Von Dudley. He currently wrestles for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Brother Devon. Along with his tag team partner Mark "Brother Ray" LoMonaco, Hughes is one-half of Team 3D, a tag team formerly known as the Dudley Boyz. Characterized by their unorthodox ring apparel and usage of tables in their matches, Team 3D is one of the most successful tag teams in the history of professional wrestling, having held over twenty world tag team championships. Team 3D is also occasionally a stable, when Ray and Devon's on-screen half-brother Runt is included. Professional wrestling career Training and Independent circuit Hughes was trained by Johnny Rodz and began wrestling in 1992, competing in independent promotions in the Northeast as "A-Train". He engaged in a rivalry with Latin Lover that was continued in many different promotions. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1996–1999) On April 13, 1996, at Massacre on Queens Blvd, Hughes debuted in Extreme Championship Wrestling as D-Von Dudley (sometimes spelled "D'Von" or "Devon"). His character was based on Jules Winnfield, the Bible-quoting hitman portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson in the 1994 film Pulp Fiction. Dudley feuded with the other members of the Dudley family (his kayfabe half-brothers), claiming that their comedic antics were not the way true Dudleys should act, and faced Buh Buh Ray Dudley on numerous occasions, defeating him at Ultimate Jeopardy, but losing to him at November to Remember. Dudley eliminated Dances With Dudley, Dudley Dudley, and Chubby Dudley before joining forces with Buh Buh Ray, Big Dick Dudley, Sign Guy Dudley, and Joel Gertner. Known collectively as the Dudley Boys, D-Von and Buh Buh Ray dominated the ECW tag team division, winning the ECW World Tag Team Championship a record eight times and defeating teams such as The Eliminators and The Gangstas. D-Von, Buh Buh Ray, and Gertner all achieved a degree of infamy for their vitriolic interviews, which antagonized audiences to a point of near riot. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1999–2005) In the summer of 1999, Buh Buh Ray and D-Von left ECW following a pay dispute and joined the World Wrestling Federation, debuting in September.. Throughout 2000 and 2001, the Dudley Boyz engaged in a three way feud for the WWF Tag Team Championship with the Hardy Boyz and Edge and Christian. The feud incorporated the first triangle ladder match at WrestleMania 2000, and two Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches, the first at SummerSlam in August 2000 and the second at WrestleMania X-Seven. While they were initially villains and were known for driving women through tables, the Dudley Boyz became fan favorites in early 2000. In early 2001, they were joined in the WWF by Spike Dudley. In late 2001, the Dudley Boyz won the WWF Tag Team Championship, which they unified with the WCW Tag Team Championship during The Invasion, a storyline where the wrestlers from World Championship Wrestling and Extreme Championship Wrestling "invaded" the WWF. Following WrestleMania X8, in May 2002 the WWF was renamed "World Wrestling Entertainment" (WWE) and the roster was divided into two brands, Raw and SmackDown!. The Dudley Boyz were separated when Hughes was drafted to SmackDown! and Bubba Ray ended up on Raw. Hughes became a villainous reverend character alongside his protégé Deacon Bautista. Though the gimmick was a launching platform for Batista's career, it didn't last long and Hughes was betrayed by Batista however he did pick up his greatest singles win in the WWE when he pinned Triple H on May 9, 2002 on Smackdown!. He eventually was reunited with Bubba Ray and Spike on November 17, 2002 when he returned to Raw. The Dudley Boyz became a stable in the Raw tag team division over the next sixteen months, feuding with teams such as 3-Minute Warning, La Résistance, and various combinations of the The Un-Americans. They held the WWF World Tag Team Championship several more times before being traded (along with Booker T) to SmackDown! on March 22, 2004 in exchange for Triple H. On May 27, 2004 the Dudley Boyz kidnapped Paul Bearer, the manager of Paul Heyman's enemy The Undertaker. On June 27, 2004 at The Great American Bash, The Undertaker defeated the Dudley Boyz in a handicap match. They also won the WWE Tag Team Championships one more time but were upset by the high-flying team of Paul London and Billy Kidman. In July 2004, the Dudley Boyz reunited with Spike. For the remainder of the year, they assisted Spike in his matches for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. In early 2005, the Dudley Boyz were removed from WWE television and sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling while the WWE creative team attempted to devise a storyline for them. The Dudley Boyz returned to WWE television in June 2005 in order to promote ECW One Night Stand, an ECW reunion show. In the weeks preceding One Night Stand they, along with several other ECW alumni, vied with former WCW President Eric Bischoff and his "anti-hardcore crusaders". At One Night Stand on June 12, the Dudley Boyz defeated Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman in the main event.On July 5, 2005, WWE announced that it had opted not to continue contract renewal negotiations with the Dudley Boyz. In August 2005, they were issued with legal notices instructing them not to use the (WWE trademarked) name "Dudley". Soon after, LoMonaco and Hughes (D-Von) announced that they intended to pursue legal action against WWE. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005-2013) Team 3D (2005-2010) No longer able to use the ring name "D-Von Dudley", Hughes adopted (and trademarked) the ring name Brother Devon Deadly, while LoMonaco became "Brother Ray Deadly". The team also trademarked "The Deadly Brothers" and "Deadly Death Drop". In August and September 2005, Devon and Ray made several appearances on the independent circuit, most notably Hardcore Homecoming, an unofficial ECW reunion show organized by ECW alumnus Shane Douglas, a frequent critic of WWE and Chairman Vince McMahon. On September 21, Hughes (together with LoMonaco) signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, under the name of "Brother Devon". Devon and Ray debuted in TNA on the October 1 episode of TNA Impact!. Team 3D quickly established themselves as fan favorites by confronting NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett and his allies, the NWA World Tag Team Champions, America's Most Wanted. Team 3D defeated AMW at pay-per-view events in November and December, but failed to defeat them in a title match at Final Resolution on January 15, 2006 due to the interference of Team Canada. Devon and Ray continued to feud with America's Most Wanted and Team Canada over the following months. On the April 13 episode of Impact!, an attempted ambush by Team Canada was foiled by the debuting Spike Dudley, identified as "Brother Runt". Devon and Ray then took time off to tour Japan, before returning to compete in tag team matches on Impact! and soon began feuding with NWA World Tag Team Champions The Latin American Xchange (LAX). At Final Resolution, they beat LAX by disqualification. Subsequently, they lost to LAX in a "Little Italy Street Fight" at Against All Odds, and a "Ghetto Brawl" at Destination X. At Lockdown, Team 3D defeated LAX in a Steel Cage match to win the NWA World Tag Team Championship. They feuded with several tag teams before losing the belts to Samoa Joe at Victory Road. At Final Resolution, they teamed with Johnny Devine and took part in an Ultimate X match against the The Motor City Machineguns and "Black Machismo". They won by taking the X Division belt down with a ladder while the referee was not looking. At Against All Odds, a rematch took place in a Hardcore Street Fight. Early in the match, the Motor City Machine Guns were 'taken out' with two 3-Ds, leaving Jay Lethal to singlehandedly save the X-Division. As a result of their loss at AAO, both Devon and Ray were subjected to weigh-ins prior to their matches. If they weighed in over 275 pounds, they would be unable to compete. During this time, they engaged in a feud with Christopher Daniels under his Curry Man gimmick, and Shark Boy. At Destination X, Team 3D was given an ultimatum when Curry Man and Shark Boy won an elimination match to choose the stipulation for each of the wrestlers matches;if they weighed in at over 275 pounds, the duo would be fired; but if they weighed in under, they would never again be subjected to the weigh-ins. They were able to weigh in under the mark, but Team 3D would end up losing to Curry Man and Shark Boy after a blinded Ray accidentally helped Curry Man hit Devon with the 3-D. On the November 28 episode of Impact!, Team 3D turned into fan favorites, joining The Front Line. After appearing to join The Main Event Mafia, they double-crossed them, and attacked along with The Front Line leaders Samoa Joe, AJ Styles and Rhino. At Lockdown Team 3D won the TNA World Tag Team Championship and retained the IWGP Tag Team Championship against Beer Money, Inc. (Robert Roode and James Storm). At Slammiversary they lost the TNA tag titles to Beer Money, Inc. and on the July 30 edition of Impact! the IWGP tag titles to The British Invasion of Brutus Magnus and Doug Williams. On October 18, 2009, at Bound for Glory, Team 3D captured their 24th tag team championship when they defeated Beer Money, British Invasion, and The Main Event Mafia's Scott Steiner and Booker T in a Full Metal Mayhem Tag Team match. With both the IWGP and TNA Tag tiles on the line, they captured the IWGP titles which were formerly held by The British Invasion. During the following weeks Team 3D turned heel and aligned themselves with Rhino in a battle against the younger talent of the company. On the November 19 edition of Impact! Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment graduate Jesse Neal joined Team 3D and Rhino and two weeks later Suicide joined Morgan, Hernandez and Dinero to level the playing field. At Final Resolution Morgan, Hernandez, Dinero and Suicide defeated Neal, Team 3D and Rhino in an eight-man elimination tag team match. On January 4, 2010, at Wrestle Kingdom IV in Tokyo Dome Team 3D lost the IWGP Tag Team Titles to Tetsuya Naitō and Yujiro in a three-way hardcore match, which also included Giant Bernard and Karl Anderson. When Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff took over TNA at the beginning of 2010, Team 3D's angle with Rhino and Neal was discontinued and they reverted to being faces, while starting a feud with The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags), who were a part of the new wave of wrestlers brought in by Hogan and Bischoff. At Against All Odds The Nasty Boys defeated Team 3D in a tag team match, when Jimmy Hart made his return to the company and interfered in the match on the Nasty Boys' behalf. Team 3D avenged their loss on the February 25 edition of Impact!, when Jesse Neal helped them defeat the Nasty Boys in a tables match. On the March 15 edition of Impact! Team 3D and Neal were scheduled to face the Nasty Boys and Hart in a six man tag team match, but prior to the match the Nasty Boys attacked Neal backstage and put him through a table. Team 3D found Neal a replacement in the returning Brother Runt, but were still defeated in the match by the Nastys and Hart. However, after the match Neal made the save for Team 3D and helped them put Sags through a table. In May Ray turned heel by attacking Neal, while Devon remained a face and stood up for his student against his brother. At Victory Road Devon faced Jesse Neal and Ray in a three-way match. During the match the members of Team 3D attacked each other, before Neal accidentally speared Devon and was then pinned by Ray. On the following edition of Impact! Devon joined fellow ECW alumni Mick Foley, Tommy Dreamer, Raven, Stevie Richards, Rhino, Pat Kenney and Al Snow and TNA World Heavyweight Champion Rob Van Dam in attacking Abyss, Brother Ray and the rest of the TNA locker room. The following week, Ray declined Devon's offer to join the ECW alumni, before TNA president Dixie Carter agreed to give the ECW alumni their own reunion pay–per–view event, Hardcore Justice: The Last Stand, as a celebration of hardcore wrestling and a final farewell to the company. However, on the July 29 edition of Impact! Ray decided to join the ECW alumni and seemingly buried the hatchet with his brother. On August 8 at Hardcore Justice Team 3D, accompanied by Joel Gertner, defeated Axl Rotten and Balls Mahoney, billed as Kahoneys, in a South Philadelphia Street Fight. After the match Devon and Ray were assaulted by the Gangstas. On the following edition of Impact!, the ECW alumni, known collectively as Extreme, Version 2.0 (EV 2.0), were assaulted by A.J. Styles, Kazarian, Robert Roode, James Storm, Douglas Williams and Matt Morgan of Ric Flair's Fourtune stable, who thought they didn't deserve to be in TNA. This would mark Team 3D's final appearance on their old TNA contracts, which expired shortly thereafter. The two are currently in negotiations over new contracts. Team 3D returned to TNA television two month later on the October 7 live edition of Impact!, promising a major announcement at Bound For Glory VI. At the pay-per-view Team 3D announced their retirement, but asked for a one final match against the TNA World Tag Team Champions, the Motor City Machine Guns. Their new multi–year contracts with TNA were confirmed shortly thereafter. At Turning Point (2010) the Motor City Machine Guns defeated Team 3D to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Singles competition and Television Champion (2010–2012) During Team 3D's retirement ceremony on the following edition of Impact!, Ray turned heel by attacking Devon, reigniting the feud between the two. The following week Ray claimed that Devon had gotten weak, since Sabin had managed to kick out of a 3D at Turning Point, calling him the Marty Jannetty and himself the Shawn Michaels of the team. On January 9, 2011, at Genesis, Devon was disqualified in his match against his former partner, now known as Bully Ray, after using Ray's own chain against him. In the following weeks Devon's sons Terrence and Terrell began making appearances on Impact! and were regularly abused by Ray. At Against All Odds Devon faced his former tag team partner in a Street Fight. After Devon's sons interfered in the match, Ray low blowed him and pinned one of his sons for the win. On March 13 at Victory Road, Devon and his sons interfered in a Falls Count Anywhere match between Ray and Tommy Dreamer, costing Ray the match. On the following edition of Impact!, the feud between the former members of Team 3D was seemingly ended as Ray joined Immortal and moved on to feuding with Fortune. In June Devon entered a storyline where he was saved from Mexican America by D'Angelo Dinero, despite the fact that he had previously declined his help, claiming that he was a bad influence on his sons. Later that month, Devon and Dinero were both entered into the Bound for Glory Series to determine the number one contender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, during the course of which Dinero handed Devon a win in a tag team match, but Devon did not return the favor and save Dinero from a post-match assault at the hands of Samoa Joe. During the tournament, Devon also picked up impressive victories over Samoa Joe and A.J. Styles. On August 7 at Hardcore Justice, Dinero defeated Devon in a Bound for Glory Series match. At the start of the match, Dinero offered to lay down for Devon, but he refused the offer. On the August 25 edition of Impact Wrestling, Devon was forced to pull out of the Bound for Glory Series, after suffering a storyline injury at the hands of Samoa Joe, who had vowed to ruin the tournament. Later in the event, Devon returned to save Dinero from a similar attack at the hands of Joe. On the September 8 edition of Impact Wrestling, Devon and Dinero defeated The British Invasion to become the number one contenders to the TNA World Tag Team Championship. On September 11 at No Surrender, Devon and Dinero failed in their attempt to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship from Anarquia and Hernandez of Mexican America. On the December 1 edition of Impact Wrestling, Devon and Dinero defeated Ink Inc. (Jesse Neal and Shannon Moore) and Mexican America to become the number one contenders to the TNA World Tag Team Championship, now held by the team of Crimson and Matt Morgan. On December 11 at Final Resolution, Devon and Dinero failed to capture the TNA World Tag Team Championship. On the following edition of Impact Wrestling, Dinero and Devon's sons Terrence and Terrell joined forces and turned on Devon. On January 8, 2012, at Genesis, Terrence and Terrell turned on Dinero and helped their father defeat him in a singles match. On March 18 at Victory Road, Devon answered Robbie E's open challenge and defeated him to win the TNA Television Championship, marking Devon's first major singles championship. On April 15 at Lockdown, Devon defeated Robbie in a rematch, contested inside a steel cage, to retain the title. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, general manager Hulk Hogan announced that from then on the Television Championship would be defended every week on the program. Devon started his series of defenses by defeating Gunner. During the next month, Devon developed a rivalry with Robbie E and Robbie T, successfully defending the Television Championship against each of them in singles matches on Impact Wrestling and finally in a three-way match on May 13 at Sacrifice. On the May 24 episode of Impact Wrestling, Robbie E and Robbie T interfered in a TNA Television Championship match between Devon and Garett Bischoff, causing the match to end in a no contest. Following the match, Devon and Bischoff united to fend off the attack by the two. The following week, the Robbies also interfered in Devon's title defense against Jeff Hardy, causing another no contest. On the June 7 episode of Impact Wrestling, Devon successfully defended the Television Championship against Robbie E, following outside interference from Garett Bischoff. Three days later at Slammiversary, Devon and Bischoff defeated the Robbies in a tag team match. Devon's weekly Television Championship defenses ended after the June 14 episode of Impact Wrestling, where he successfully defended the title against Hernandez. Devon returned to Impact Wrestling on August 9, when he and Garett Bischoff unsuccessfully challenged Christopher Daniels and Kazarian for the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Three days later at Hardcore Justice, Devon successfully defended the TNA Television Championship against Kazarian. On August 29, Devon, still the reigning TNA Television Champion, announced that he had parted ways with TNA, after his contract with the promotion had expired the previous day and the two could not come to terms on a new one. With Devon still being recognized as the TNA Television Champion, on September 15, 2012, he became the longest reigning champion in the title's history, beating Eric Young's record of 180 days as champion. On September 26, TNA officially stripped Devon of the Television Championship, ending his reign at 192 days. Aces & Eights (2012–2013) On October 14 at Bound for Glory, Devon returned to TNA turning heel, when he attacked Bully Ray and Sting, costing them their tag team match against the heel Aces & Eights stable, who, as a result, earned full access to TNA. Devon, the first unmasked member of Aces & Eights, wrestled his first match back in the main event of the following episode of Impact Wrestling, losing to Sting via disqualification following interference from Aces & Eights. On November 1, Devon and Bully Ray faced off in the main event of Impact Wrestling, however, the match ended in a brawl between the Aces & Eights and the TNA locker room. On November 11 at Turning Point, Devon was defeated by Kurt Angle in singles match via submission, despite the rest of Aces & Eights trying to interfere. On the December 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, Devon defeated Samoa Joe to win his second Television Championship, after Aces & Eights member DOC hit Joe with a ball-peen hammer. Three days later at Final Resolution, Devon teamed with DOC and two masked members of Aces & Eights in a losing effort to Kurt Angle, Garett Bischoff, Samoa Joe, and Wes Brisco. On the December 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, Devon successfully defended the Television Championship against Kurt Angle, following interference from Aces & Eights, Garett Bischoff, Samoa Joe, and Wes Brisco. On January 13, 2013, at Genesis, Devon defeated Joseph Park in a non-title match. On the February 7 episode of Impact Wrestling, Devon and DOC were defeated by Bully Ray and Sting in a Tables match. On March 10 at Lockdown, Aces & Eights, consisting of Devon, DOC, Garett Bischoff, Mike Knox, and Mr. Anderson were defeated by Team TNA, consisting of Sting, Eric Young, James Storm, Magnus, and Samoa Joe in a Lethal Lockdown match. On the April 18 episode of Impact Wrestling, Devon was scheduled to defend his Television Championship against Magnus, however, he was attacked by DOC and Knox before the match could start. Samoa Joe was then awarded the title match in his place, but Devon retained the title after interference from Aces & Eights. On June 2 at Slammiversary XI, Devon was originally booked to defend his title against Joseph Park but Park was attacked by Aces & Eights before the match and Devon was awarded a count-out victory. Following this, Park's brother Abyss returned and defeated Devon to win the Television Championship, ending his reign at 178 days. On the August 22 edition of Impact Wrestling Devon was pinned in the five-on-five match against the Main Event Mafia by AJ Styles and per match stipulations was, in storyline, fired from TNA as a result. Hughes later confirmed that his departure from TNA was legitimate. Independent circuit (2013–2014) Devon appeared at House of Hardcore 3, where he and Matt Hardy defeated Homicide and Eddie Kingston. He also came out later that night during Bully Ray's segment involving Tommy Dreamer and Spike Dudley, teasing a confrontation with Bully only for the two to hit Dreamer with a 3D. On June 6, 2014, Devon was scheuled to face Abyss and Tommy Dreamer along with Bully Ray. However, Ray was pulled out of the event, so the main event was Devon and Dreamer vs Rhino and Abyss. Dreamer and Devon won the match. Return to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2014-Present) Devon returned to TNA at Slammiversary XII getting inducted into the TNA Hall of Fame with Bully Ray as Team 3D. It was later announced that he has returned to TNA full time. During the July 17 edition of iMPACT Wrestling, Devon rejoined his Team 3D tag partner Bully Ray and with him, put Ethan Carter III through a table. This signified the reunion of Team 3D. Personal life Hughes father, Preston was a bishop, and his mother, Renee Washington, is a priest. Hughes and his high-school sweetheart and wife, Yessenia (known as Yessi), have three boys, twins Terrence & Terrell (born in 1995) and another son Matthew (born in 2002). Their names are tattooed on his upper biceps. In the summer of 2009, Devon got engaged to his new partner. He is also a singer as shown when he sang "The Star-Spangled Banner" in WWE on an episode of Raw. He opened a smoothie shop, 3D's Power Blendz, in Melbourne, Florida, and with Brother Ray, opened Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment in Kissimmee, Florida. In Edge's 2004 autobiography "Adam Copeland on Edge" and the WWF/E Fanatic Series Tables, Ladders & Chairs, it was revealed that Hughes is "deathly afraid of heights", despite Hughes saying that heights frightened him in character at Wrestlemania 2000. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Piledriver – ECW; used as a regular move in WWF/E / TNA **Powerbomb – 1999, used as a regular move thereafter **Rope hung neckbreaker **''Saving Grace'' / Lifting falling reverse DDT, sometimes while spinning the opponent in mid-air **Snap scoop powerslam pin – WWE; used as a regular move in ECW / TNA *'Signature moves' **360º corkscrew back elbow smash **Vertical suplex, sometimes while falling forward **Diving headbutt **Inverted leg drop bulldog **Lou Thesz press followed by multiple punches **Reverse DDT **Swinging neckbreaker **Running leaping shoulder block **Russian legsweep **Sidewalk slam **Spinebuster *'Managers' **Sign Guy Dudley **Joel Gertner **Paul Heyman **Jenna Jameson **Stacy Keibler **Deacon Batista **Cousin Steve **Johnny Rodz **Johnny Devine *'Entrance Themes' **'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' ***"Eyes of Righteousness" by Jim Johnston and Maydie Myles (as Reverend D-Von) **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' ***"Watch Out, Watch Out" by Dale Oliver (October 1, 2005 – November 11, 2010) ***"Devon" by Dale Oliver (2011 - 2012) ***"Deadman's Hand" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver (October 14, 2012 – August 22, 201 Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **World's Strongest Tag Team League (2005) – with Brother Ray *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Other honoree (1997) – with Brother Ray *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with Buh Buh Ray Dudley *'HUSTLE' **HUSTLE Super Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brother Ray *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brother Ray *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (2000) with Bubba Ray Dudley vs. Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz in a Triangle Ladder match at WrestleMania 2000 **PWI Match of the Year award (2001) with Bubba Ray Dudley vs. Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven **PWI Tag Team of the Year (2001, 2009) – with Bubba Ray Dudley **PWI ranked him #'36' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2001 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Television Championship (1 time) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brother Ray **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brother Ray **TNA Tag Team of the Year (2005) - with Brother Ray **TNA Hall of Fame (Class of 2014) - with Brother Ray *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubba Ray Dudley **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubba Ray Dudley **World Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with Bubba Ray Dudley *'World Wrestling Organization' **WWO International Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA Impact! *'Other titles' **NEW United States Championship (1 time) **NSWA United States Championship (1 time) External links *TNAWrestling profile *Online World of Wrestling profile *Official website *The official 3D Power Blendz! website *D-Von Dudley still looking higher *Former Dudley Boyz trademark new names *Outside the ring: Brother Category:American wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:1972 births Category:1991 debuts Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:TNA Legends/Global/Television Champions Category:Aces & 8's Category:New York wrestlers